dragomon_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
My Sassy Girl
Description You finally report to Delphia in the Falcon's Nest, where you run into the Falcon Leader himself - Van Pelt! he leaves a bit of a strange taste in your mouth, but you're not about to argue when he's showering you with praises. Objectives Talk to Agatha Spectrall Progress Van Pelt: "A-... Agatha! Ahaha, where'd, uh, where'd you come from? Didn't see you... sliiiiither up! If you guys and gals don't need me for anything, I'll just, you know... excuse myself..." Agatha: "What else would I be doing besides hanging around here? It's all I'm allowed to DO! You haven't assigned me anything in weeks! I'm going crazy! Knick-knack, paddy whack! The whole shebang! Give a girl a bone, here! Do you not trust me, or something?" Van Pelt: "Me? Not TRUST you? P-... perish the thought! Ahaha... ha... I mean, clearly you're just very overworked, yes. And we all just... thought you could use a holiday... you know? Medicate—REJUVENATE yourself, yeah..." Agatha: "You're a load of bull!" Van Pelt: "Ahaha, you're right! Very good! I'm strong like a bull, yes! Erm... Delphiiiia? Is there anything—anything at all—that dear Agatha could help with?" Delphia: "Hmm... you know! Actually, there IS a tiny little thing I'd been needing someone to take care of for me. There's a load of compost that needs to be delivered to Cain's Woods." Van Pelt: "HaHA! See? Perfect! I knew Delphia could--" Agatha: "You turn me into compost delivery boy, Pelt, and I swear to God, I will deliver that compost into your open mouth!" Van Pelt: "HA HA HA. Well, um, I'm sure we can, you know, find someone else to do it... No bother, really... at all... ha..." All of a sudden, the city clock cheerfully chimes the hour, breaking the awkward silence. Van Pelt: "Wouldja LOOK at the time! I really must be going. Have an important appointment with my, erm, my gynecologist, YES! Don't wanna be late! Soooo... tootles!" Van Pelt spins on his heels only to be abruptly jerked backwards by Agatha's grip on his collar. Agatha: "Funny, because you'll be NEEDing one after I introduce your extremities to my SWORD. Get me a job, Pelt. A GOOD one. NOW!!" (Player): Van Pelt looks about as emasculated as a man can get. All of a sudden, his eyes snap into focus, as though he's come up with an idea. One hand covering his mouth, he covertly whispers something in Agatha's ear. You watch as her eyes first widen in surprise, then narrow in burgeoning horror. Van Pelt: "Well, that settles it! Bwahaha! (player name), I officially knight thee Agatha's very own trainee! Do your best! Don't get killed! Yadda yadda yadda. Adios!" Van Pelt quickly vamooses before Agatha can even think about arguing. (Player): You, on the other hand, don't quite know what to make of what just happened. Blinking in abrupt confusion, you stare after Van Pelt's retreating form. Agatha: "I can't believe this! This is utter, complete, absolute-...!! UGH! I don't get paid enough for this!" She marches up and yanks Bain's recommendation letter from your hand. After a quick perusal, she rolls her eyes and tosses it behind her. "So I've gotta take care of this kid, now, is that how this works? I'm some kind of glorified babysitter? Whatever! What's your name, rook?" Delphia: "(player name). Their name is (player name). This is their very first day! And they've already attracted quite the attention, too. Now, then, (player name)? She may seem a bit scary, but Agatha is one of our best hunters. Agatha: "Don't get on my bad side, (player name). And don't be an idiot. There's nothing that grinds my gears like a countrified ignoramus. So, step up to the plate or leave the ballgame." (Player): She reaches a hand out towards you, and you instinctively cower; however, you're simply rewarded with a rather jilted pat to the shoulder. It'll probably leave a bruise. Completion Complete conversation Agatha: "Well, what're we waiting for? I've had enough of slumming around HQ. Let's see what you're made of, rook." Rewards Choice of gloves, 504 EXP, x20 Minor HP potions, Silver Notes Category:Quests